


Salamat, Jolina

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, mentions of chanhun
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: Ito yung mga panahong sayang pamasahe mo kasi pumasok ka masususpend din pala.





	Salamat, Jolina

**Author's Note:**

> namiss ko yung buhay estudyante. pero real talk nilalakad naming magkakaibigan mula padre noval hanggang rotonda kapag wala nang pagasa na may masakyan pa. espanya the waterworld sama mo na rin ang USTe.

Suspended na naman sa kalakhang Maynila, palibhasa may bagyong paparating, Jolina ang pangalan. Napa chu va chu chu tuloy ang mga kaklase ni Kyungsoo kanina lalo na yung pinakamadaldal sa klase na sina Baekhyun at Jongdae. College na pero kung umasta parang mga kiti-kiting nakawala sa hawla.

Suspended nga, baha naman. Ika nga ng ibang estudyante, waterworld and UST, pero totoo naman. Kaya eto na naman tayo, sulong kung sulong sa baha. Buti na lang sanay na si Kyungsoo. Gutter deep lang naman ang taas ng tubig at may improvised na tulay kuno na magbayad ka lang ng piso pwede na makadaan sa bahang parte sa may Padre Noval.

Bumuntung-hininga si Kyungsoo. Nasa kabilang parte na siya ng Espanya at gaya ng mga nagdaang suspensyon, wala na namang masakyan.

Hawak hawak ang kanyang payong at yakap yakap ang Jansports na bag sa kanyang harapan, napansin niya ang katabi na bumubulong-bulong sa sarili kaya naman napatingala siya.

“Tanginang buhay ‘to,” harurot ng isang pamilyar na lalaki na basang basa ng ulan at bumubuntong-hininga.

Kinalaunan, napatingin na din ang lalaki kay Kyungsoo at nagulat.

“Uy, Kyungsoo! Ikaw pala yan!”

“Uy!” Sagot ni Kyungsoo habang tiningnan niya ang kaklase sa News Writing mula ulo hanggang paa. “Basang basa ka na, wala ka bang payong?”

“Di naman gaano. Medyo basa lang.” Napakamot sa leeg si Jongin at umiling. “Naiwan ko kasi sa bahay yung payong ko sa pagmamadali. Yun pala masusupinde rin pala yung klase. Sana di na lang pumasok.”

Hindi na nag-alinlangan pa si Kyungsoo at agad namang pinayungan si Jongin. “Ayan may payong ka na.”

Nginitian siya ni Jongin. “Salamat, Soo. Teka, akin na ako na maghahawak, liit mo kasi eh baka mahirapan ka.” Pang-aasar pa ng binata na ikinamula ng mukha ni Kyungsoo, ngunit di pa rin nakatakas si Jongin sa maala-bakal na kamay ng kaklase nang siya’y hampasin sa braso.

“Tigilan mo nga ako sa liit liit mo,” pag-nguso ni Kyungsoo .

Natatawa lang si Jongin sa kanyang tabi at bigla nitong nilatag ang kanyang braso paikot sa balikat niya. “Di bale, kahit maliit, cute naman.”

“Ang FC mo! Wag ka nga!” Sambit ni Kyungsoo na tila ba nakakalimutan na naghihintay siya ng jeep, fx o bus man lang na masasakyan.

“FC ka dyan? Parang di naman tayo naging partners sa klase ni Mr. Ho,” depensa ni Jongin. “Wag ka nga, gusto mo rin naman na pa-FC ako sayo eh.”

Kinagat na lang ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang ibabang labi. Di rin matinag ang pagkakabog ng kanyang puso kaya naman iniba na lang niya ang usapan kaysa pagtuunan ng pansin and nagsisirkong puso niya sa kanyang dibdib.

“Hirap sumakay,” sabi niya na sinang-ayunan naman ng kaklase.

“Taga-Fairview ka di ba?” Tanong ni Jongin.

“Tanda mo pa?”

“Naman! Ikaw pa! Ano, lakad na tayo hanggang Rotonda? Marami din naming naglalakad oh. Tsaka sayang sa oras kung maghihintay tayo dito sa wala, ano?”

Napaisip muna si Kyungsoo sabay tingin sa di kalayuan kung san nanggagaling ang mga sasakyang punong-puno pa rin ng mga pasahero.

“Five minutes muna, tas kapag wala, lakad na tayo.”

“Geh.”

Makalipas ng limang minuto, ni iisang sasakyan kahit ordinary bus wala na talagang espasyo para sa kanya.

“Tara na ba?” Alok muli ni Jongin at sinukuan na ni Kyungsoo ang paghihintay ng sasakyan.

Nagsimula na maglakad ang dalawa. Nakasampa pa rin and braso ni Jongin sa balikat ni Kyungsoo. May mga estudyante rin na naglalakad tulad nila at talaga namang maraming naperwisyo ‘tong si Jolina.

Buti na lang may Jongin siyang kasama.

“Alam mo ba, namiss kita kasama,” nakakagulantang na rebelasyon ng kaklase.

“Na-Namiss?”  Napalunon si Kyungsoo habang tinitingnan si Jongin na gabay gabay siya sa paglalakad.

“Oo nga,” pag-uulit nito. “Bakit kasi Feature Writing lang klase mo sa amin, ha?”

“Alam mo naman kapag irreg ganun talaga. Tsaka puno na kasi sa inyo. Halos lahat ng mga irreg gusto sa inyo magklase eh kaso na-late ako mag-enroll kaya wala na mga slot.”

“Sayang naman,” panghihinayang na sagot ni Jongin at medyo kinabahan si Kyungsoo.

“Bakit ba? Bakit ba parang gustong-gusto mo ako maging kaklase?” Tanong niya na kahit siya’y nagulat din sa mga salitang binitiwan niya.

“Ah,” bungisngis ni Jongin habang naghihintay sa pagpula ng ilaw sa Lacson. “Kasi,” binitin niya si Kyungsoo at pumula na muli ang ilaw kaya’t tumawid na sila kasama ng iba.

“Kasi?”

“Hay, di ba nga sabi ko kasi namiss kita.” Sagot ni Jongin na may halong pagtawa. “Ako ba di mo namiss? Ni hindi mo nga ako pinapansin sa klase. Himala nga nagkasabay tayo ngayon.”

Napakagat labi na naman si Kyungsoo. “Hindi naman kita iniiwasan. Sadyang—“ napahinto si Kyungsoo at hindi alam ang nararapat sabihin.

“Kasi ano?”

“Wala lang talaga ako masabi sayo? Tsaka it’s been a year Jongin na hindi tayo naging magkaklase, so nakakagulat na heto tayo ngayon, nag-uusap ulit. Salamat kay Jolina.” Natatawang sagot ni Kyungsoo kahit na gusto na niya magpatangay sa baha para maisalba ang sarili sa bugso ng damdamin na mayroon siya para kay Jongin. Itangay na lang siya ng literal na baha kaysa tangayin siya ng nagbabaha niyang nararamdaman para sa isa.

“Bakit wala ka masabi sa akin?” Nagpupumilit pa rin si Jongin. “Buti pala pumasok ako ngayon at perfect timing si Jolina. Haha!”

“Eh kung gusto mo pala ako kausapin, bakit di mo ko nilalapitan?” Depensa ni Kyungsoo habang tinatahak ang Dela Fuente Street.

“Nahiya ako.”

Natawa si Kyungsoo nang pagkalakas kaya’t nakuha nito ang atensyon ng ibang tao. Pero napatigil siya nang biglang tinanggal ni Jongin ang braso nito sa kanyang mga balikat. “Huh?”

“Alam mo, basta, salamat talaga kay Jolina.”

At naglakad sila ng tahimik, hanggang sa hindi na mapakali si Kyungsoo.

“Namiss kita.”

“Ano ulit?” May ngiti sa labi ni Jongin na hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang dapat isipin sa sitwasyong ito.

Second year sila nung una silang nagkakilala. Galing sa nursing si Kyungsoo pero nag-transfer sa AB dahil mas mahal niya talaga ang pagsusulat at ito ang landas na gusto niya talagang tahakin. Irregular student si Kyungsoo, meaning, walang permanenteng section. Palipat-lipat siya ng section, depende sa schedule na meron siya, hanggang sa napunta siya sa JRN3 para sa asignaturang News Writing na kung saan, ang kaklaseng ni hindi man lang niya nakausap ng ilang linggo, ay siyang napiling maging kapareha para sa final output nila sa nasabing asignatura. Pero kung hindi lang siguro sila ang absent noong araw na yun, marahil, di pa rin sila magkakilala hanggang ngayon. Marahil hanggang classmates lang at walang pinagsamahan.

“Wala, sabi ko may parada ng mga bingi bukas, sama ka.”

“Kyungsoo naman! Narinig ko kaya. Sabi mo miss mo ko.” Ngiting-ngiti si Jongin at di mawari ni Kyungsoo kung nang-aasar ba ang binata o hindi.

Natameme na lang si Kyungsoo hanggang sa lumakas ang hangin at napahawak na naman si Jongin sa kanya. Kung kanina ay sa braso naka-iscore si Jongin, ngayon sa beywang na at nanlambot na ang mga tuhod ni Kyungsoo.

“Teka, wag tayo dumaan dito malalim yung baha. Daan tayo dun sa may palengke tas lalabas tayo dun malapit sa riles.” Sabay kuha sa kamay ni Kyungsoo at hinila siya sa isang eskinita.

“Alam na alam mo pala yung pasikut-sikot dito. Ako kasi hindi.”

“Di ka ba naglalakad kapag ganitong panahon at mahirap makasakay?”

Umiling si Kyungsoo at inikot ang mga mata sa lugar na ngayon lang niya matutunton.

“Madalas kasi kapag ganito, naghihintay lang ako ng masasakyan. Pero dalawang beses ko lang naman naranasan yun. Pangatlo na ‘to.”

“Ako kasi madalas late umuuwi dahil member ako ng AB Synergy. Nakakasabay ko lagi si Sehun tsaka Chanyeol umuwi nun kapag ganito may bagyo tas hirap sumakay kaso ngayon nag-dorm na si Chanyeol tas si Sehun laging tambay kina Chanyeol. Di mapaghiwalay yung dalawang bugok na yun.” Bumitaw muli si Jongin sa pagkakahawak sa beywang ni Kyungsoo at nilapat ang braso pabalik sa balikat nito dahil lumalakas na naman ang bugso ng ulan.

“Shet, lumalakas, Jongin. Gusto mo ba silong muna tayo?”

Napatango si Jongin at agad sila nakahanap ng silong.

“Ano ba yan, ayoko talaga ng ulan.”

“Nga pala, si Chanyeol at Sehun, sila ba?”

Tumingin sa kanya si Jongin at ngumiti. “Ano sa tingin mo?”

Nagbikit balikat na lang si Kyungsoo. “Ayoko mag-assume.”

“Oo na, sila.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. “Talaga?”

“Oo, matagal na. Six months na ata?” Nagbilang si Jongin sa kanyang mga daliri habang nakatingin sa itaas at tumango-tango. “Six months nga.”

“Kaya pala di sila mapaghiwalay lagi.”

“Bakit? Kala mo bros lang?”

“In love na in love yung dalawang yun sa isa’t-isa. Minsan nga naiinggit ako eh lalo na pag thirdwheel ako.”

“Bakit ka sumasama sa kanila?” Tanong niya.

“Anak daw nila ako eh. Ako daw kasi yung nag-iisang saksi sa love story nila na pwedeng pang Maalaala Mo Kaya.”

“Ang korni mo pa rin!”

“Ako pa ba, Soo?”

“Ayan tumila na ulit, tara na.” Napahawak si Kyungsoo sa braso ni Jongin na agad naman niyang tinanggal nang makadama ng kuryente. “Aray, may static ka.”

“Sus, ang sabihin mo lang, may sparks tayo!”

Sinuntok ni Kyungsoo bahagya ang braso ni Jongin at nagpahila na naman sa kanya gaya na lamang kung paano nahihila ang puso niya papalapit nang papalapit sa binata. Sasabog na ata siya.

Duman ang trenta minuto na sila’y naglalakad sa kahabaan ng Espanya. Umuulan pa rin at walang masakyan, pero kahit na ganun, Masaya naman ang naging kwentuhan ng dalawa. Sa dami nang napagkwentuhan para bang ilang linggo na naman ang lumipas na meron lang ‘sila’. Ngiti, hagikgik at mga di sinasadyang haplos sa braso ang tumambad sa kanila.

Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo nawawala na siya. Nawawala na sa pagkahibang kay Jongin.

“Pano ba yan, Blumentrit na tayo. Kakausapin mo na ba ako sa klase ulit?”

Tumingala si Kyungsoo sa kanya at napatingin muli nang diretso. “Hindi naman kita iniiwasan. Kung kakausapin mo naman ako, kakausapin din naman kita.”

“Yung totoo, Kyungsoo. Naiilang ka ba sa akin?”

Nanahimik si Kyungsoo at hinigpitan ang yakap niya sa nanlalamig niyang bag. “H-Hindi no! Eh di sana hindi tayo ganito ngayon,” bulong niya.

“Totoo ba?”

“Oo, hindi naman ako naiilang. Di ko lang talaga alam ano dapat sabihin sayo pagtapos ng isang taon na hindi tayo nagkausap.”

“Sa susunod nga na sem, agahan mo na mag-enroll para lahat ng subjects dun ka sa section namin.” Hikayat ni Jongin at ito rin naman ang itinatak na ni Kyungsoo sa sarili para sa huling semestre ni Jongin ay magkasama na sila.

“Subukan ko.”

Blumentrit na sila. Ilang tapak na lang, Rotonda na.

“Mamimiss kita kapag graduate na ako,” sambit ni Jongin na may halong lungkot. “Mamimiss mo ba ako?”

Tumango si Kyungsoo ng walang alinlangan. “Oo naman.”

Rotonda na sila.

“Yun pa rin ba number mo?”

Nanatili lang sila sa pwesto. Nagsitawiran na ang lahat, pwera lang sa kanila.

“Nanakawan ako ng phone, kaya hindi na.”

Lumaki ang ngiti sa labi ni Jongin. “Kaya pala di ka nagrereply sa mga texts ko.” Tumawa siya bigla at litong-lito si Kyungsoo sa kung san natawa ang kaklase kaya tinitigan na lang niya ito at hinayaan siyang tumawa.

“Akalain mo yun, all this time, akala ko iniiwasan mo talaga ako. Alam mo ba kung ilang bote ng Red Horse tinungga ko nun?”

“Jongin—“

“Teka, wag ka muna magsalita. Patapusin mo muna ako—“ Nangingilid na ang luha ni Jongin at natatakot na si Kyungsoo sa bilis nang pagbabago ng mga pangyayari. Di rin niya sigurado kung naiiyak ba si Jongin sa pagtawa o may ibang dahilan pa. Kanina lang ang saya saya nilang nagkukwentuhan, bakit tila nag-iba na ang ihip ng hangin?

Nang makahinga si Jongin ay agad itong humarap sa kanya.

“Jongin, may nagawa ba ako? Ano yung Red Horse na sinasabi mo? Sorry kung di kita nasagot sa mga texts mo, pero talagang nanakawan ako—“

Umiling si Jongin. “Soo, huwag ka mag-sorry. Hindi ako galit. Ang totoo niyan,” napahagikgik muli si Jongin sabay takip sa bibig niya.

Titig na titig si Kyungsoo sa nanliliit na mga mata ni Jongin habang ngumingisi. Kahit bahagyang  basa ang uniporme ni Jongin at ang kanyang buhok na isang beses lang nahawi ni Kyungsoo noong sila’y magkasama pa para tapusin ang finals nila sa News Writing, yun yung mga panahong nawala sila kakahanap sa opisina ng DSWD sa Maynila at gulung-gulo na ang buhok ni Jongin habang sinisisi ang sarili sa pagkawala nila, wala talagang nagbago kay Jongin. Gwapo, matipuno, may pagkadaldal at pagka-corny pa rin nito. Jongin na Jongin talaga ng noon hanggang ngayon.

At hanggang ngayon, gusto niya muling hawiin ang malambot na buhok ni Jongin. Pero hindi lang naman yun ang gusto niyang gawin, dahil napakatamis ng ngiti ng binata at gusto na niya itong bahiran ng kanyang halik.

“Ang totoo niyan,” pag-uulit niya.

Nagtatawiran na naman ang mga tao sa paligid nila. Nagsisidaanan pa rin ang mga sasakyan sa harap nila.

Pero nagtitigan lang sila.

“Inulan ko inbox mo nun kasi nagulat ako bakit wala ka na sa klase namin. Sinubukan kitang abangan sa mga susunod mo na klase sa ibang section, pero wrong timing lagi, lagi rin ako may sched kapag klase mo. Kaso ni isang text di ako nakatanggap sayo. Ni isang tawag ko di mo sinagot. Kahit sa FB nawala ka din. Para kang nabura sa mundo ko kaya ininom ko na lang ng Red Horse.”

Magsasalita na sana ulit si Kyungsoo pero pinutol siya ng, “Teka, bago ka magsalita, Soo, ayaw ko na palagpasin pa ‘to. Duwag na kung duwag kung di kita kinausap o nilapitan man lang simula last week, pero, aaminin ko, gusto kasi kita. Gustong gusto kita.”

Nanigas si Kyungsoo sa kinakatayuan. Tila statwa at hindi na gumagalaw.

“Kaya nung para bang nawala ka, nanghina ako. Pero nung dumating ka ulit at heto ka na ulit, kausap ko, katabi ko, tangina, alam mo ba sana kahit sa paglalakad papunta dito sa Rotonda may trapik kasi ayoko pa humiwalay sayo. Sana pati tao nagkaka-trapikan sa daan, para solo lang kita. Di ko talaga inaakalang magkakausap ulit tayo nang ganito. Akala ko ikaw yung tipo na sa umpisa ko lang makakausap tas sa susunod parang wala na. Soo, gustong gusto kita. Hindi naman ako nagmamadali. Pero gusto ko na na malaman mo na sa kakarampot na panahon na nagkasama tayo matapos lang yung article natin noon, nahulog ako. Gusto kita, Soo. Gustong gusto.”

Hindi nagpatumpik tumpik pa si Kyungsoo at agad itong tumingkayad at inilapit ang mukha sa tenga ng kaklase. “Ako rin.”

“Anong ako rin?” Natatarantang tanong ni Jongin at napahalakhak na lang si Kyungsoo.

“Sabi ko wag ka malalate bukas sa parada ng mga bingi!” Tumalikod na si Kyungsoo dala-dala ang pagkakalaking ngiti sa mga labi nito. “Tara na nga! Uwi na tayo!”

“Teka, ano ulit yung sinabi mo? Anong ikaw din?”

Sumabay na sila sa iba pang nagsisitawiran at nang makalaon ay may umikot na na bus na byaheng pa SM Fairview ang nag-aabang sa kanila.

Tumatawa lang si Kyungsoo hanggang sa tumuntong na sila pareho sa loob ng bus.

“Oh bakit ka nandito? Proj 6 sasakyan mo di ba?”

“Sa Philcoa na lang ako bababa, di mo pa ko sinasagot eh.”

“Bahala ka.”

“Soo naman, ang daya mo!” Pagrereklamo pa rin ni Jongin hanggang naupo na sila. Dalawahan lang ang mga upuan sa magkabilang gilid at hindi pa rin tumigil si Kyungsoo sa kakatawa, takip-takip ang kanyang bibig.

“Ano ba naman yan, pagtapos ng monologo ko, pagtatawanan mo lang ako?” Ngumuso si Jongin daig pa ang isang bata sa pagtatampo nito.

“Hay,” nakahinga ng malalim si Kyungsoo at nilapag ang ulo sa balikat ni Jongin. “Sabi ko, ako rin, gusto kita. Baba ka na!”

“Halikan kita sige!”

Tinakpan ni Kyungsoo ang bibig niya.

At tumalon ang puso niya. Sumama na ito sa puso ni Jongin na hindi na ngayo’y nag-iisa.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ala una na, gutom na ko.


End file.
